Bits and Pieces
by Xeen Cyr
Summary: missing scene at the lab set before "The Cure", the day after the last scene of "In Which We Meet..."


**FRINGE**

**Bits and Pieces**

_No in FRiNGEment intended.__ I'm just playing with the characters. Who wouldn't?_

Note: missing scene - set between "_In Which We Meet Mr Jones_" & "_The Cure_"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Olivia Dunham stopped for a while in her office doorway, listening to the quiet sounds of computers and usual chatters – and the eventual singing of Dr Bishop, in the background. For reasons she could not quite comprehend, lately she sought comfort at the lab with the Bishops and Astrid and even Gene. It was getting more and more difficult for her to get work done at her old office at the FBI, under the constant scrutiny of her colleagues. With the recent and current events, there was not much she might do to prove them wrong. She did not mind passing as a lunatic though; it gave her valuable space, space she needed to make head or tail of the latest weird development in her investigations, hence spending at the lab most of her "free" time with her assistant getting things done.

She passed Gene and settled on the bench facing her stall and fanned her files on the floor before her. She put her glasses on, leaned towards the documents, skimming through evidence sheets and photographs and soon got lost in her work.

"Want some coffee?"

Peter Bishop was only a few feet away from her and sporting an enticing smile. She pressed her lips, checked her watch, discovering that she had lost yet again 3 hours of her time, no wonder her back was sore and that she felt stiff, and placed her glasses on top of her head, responding to his smile with a frown.

"Yeah, thanks."

She swapped her files from one end of the bench to the other and patted the vacant spot beside her. He sat down and handed her the coffee.

"Black, no sugar. You okay?" he asked.

She smiled. She could not count the numerous times he had asked her the same question. But it felt good nonetheless to hear him say those words and actually register that he meant them.

"I guess. I should have probably stopped after that fifth drink," she smiled faintly. She placed her hand on her forehead in a futile attempt at making the migraine go away.

"Tell me about it, my head is killing me," he whispered back in her ear.

She chuckled and made a face at the sudden sharp pain in her head.

"Yeah…" she trailed, "but it was good. We should do that more often."

He nodded.

"Not sure getting trashed is the answer to world peace but it certainly helps."

"And you? I should be the one asking. Are you okay?"

"Well, never better. It's a strange feeling to actually feel alive, you know what I mean? Not only to go through life but really living it."

"Okay…" she hesitated. It was certainly something he would have to elaborate on eventually, but she sensed it was not the right time.

"So when are you going to tell me?" he changed the subject.

"Tell you what?"

"Come on Dunham. The sordid details of course! I was kinda hoping you'd tell me yesterday at the bar, but… well. Who is he? My guess, he would have to be an ex…."

Her eyes went wide. When did Peter morph into her best friend exactly, this was certainly girl talk and damage control on his part.

"Oh, my friend in Germany… how did you…."

He tilted his head and gave her the perfect smirk.

"Okay. You really want to know? It seems like in another lifetime all together," she said.

"Of course I want to know, for the last weeks, I've been secluded in this lab with this assistant of yours and a mad scientist, except for the occasional crazy experiments that is. I need the gossip woman!"

"Okay, his name is Lucas. We used to work together."

"Army?"

"Yup."

"What else?"

"Well, I could tell you but then I would have to kill you," she smiled.

"Hey, you're stealing my line! You're not supposed to say things like this."

"Well I guess I don't want to think back on this relationship any more that I have to."

"Sorry, my bad, I understand… it's just that after the whole radioing thing to your Mr Smith yesterday, I realized our lives are in the balance on a daily basis. We're not in Kansas anymore."

"You wish you were?"

He did not answer right away, rubbing the rim of his coffee cup with his thumb.

"Actually, no. I'd rather be here with you," he gestured to the lab to avoid putting her on the spot, "than in Iraq but I wish I could go back in time and fix things."

"What's her name then?"

"That, sweetheart, is a story for another time."

"What are you telling me then? That Walter is working on a time machine?" she joked.

He shrugged. "How would I know? I'm not the resident genius on these premises. And speaking of Walter, well Dunham, I'm sorry to break it to you, but as much as I enjoy a beautiful woman flirting with me, Walter asked for you. Mr Coffee problem if you ask me."

"Oh," she said, standing up, "just when I was thinking that you were the one flirting with me."

"You floozy," he said, giving her a gentle nudge.

"You Neanderthal."

She secured her paper work under her arm and in his wake trotted down the stairs to Walter.

-o-

_as you can see, i can't wait for this #&!!¤ hiatus to come to an end..._


End file.
